elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Naryu Virian
Naryu Virian is a well-known member of the Morag Tong, being active during the Interregnum. Naryu's exploits have inadvertently saved countless lives throughout the provinces, such as ending the Llodos Plague in Deshaan and the reign of the Sweetroll Killer in the Gold Coast. By game *Naryu Virian (Online) *Naryu Virian (Legends) Personality Dark Elf women are often known to be flirtatious and promiscuous, Naryu included; she is known as the "the Beautiful Darkness." Naryu Virian is an agent of the Morag Tong, and uses her soft-spoken feminine voice to coerce people into spilling information or into doing her bidding. However, she is also a ruthless and cunning assassin with a reputation larger than her guild, and completes every writ by any means possible. Naryu also has a free-will attitude and a dark sense of humor, appreciating even the creepiest and foreboding of things. However, she still has a softer side in regard to close friends and allies. History Second Era Early Life & Exploits in the Morag Tong Naryu Virian was born in the province of Morrowind, to Mjahlar Virian, a well-respected member of the Morag Tong. At one point, Mjahlar took in an orphaned child named Odral Quintayn. As time went on, Mjahlar sponsored both Naryu and Odral in the Morag Tong, who trained with each other throughout the years. Naryu trained under the tutelage of Varon Davel, a senior member of the guild. Her father retired soon after, leaving for Vounoura in the Sea of Ghosts. Her time in the Morag Tong had garnered the attention of several of their assassins, including Ashur of the Quiet Blade, who was one of the few who sought to train her, though past it to Davel. During her training, she was observed by the young nobles of House Redoran, Veya Releth and Ulran Releth, both of whom have grown to admire her. As time went on, Naryu rose through the ranks of the Morag Tong, completing writs with relative ease. She had also begun to experiment in her killing methods, using the usual knife and garrote in addition to items in arms-reach like stew pots and even a copy of the Twenty-Fourth Sermon of Vivec's Lessons. She is incredibly resourceful and takes an opportunity that comes her way. Her reputation had eventually surpassed Morrowind, bringing attention to the Eyes of the Queen, specifically Razum-dar. The two eventually came together but were eventually estranged.Dialogue with Naryu VirianSanctioned Murder[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/naryu-virian Meet the Character — Naryu Virian][https://www.imperial-library.info/content/naryu-craglorn Naryu's Journal – Craglorn] The Llodos Plague in Deshaan & the Maulborn During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the region of Deshaan was afflicted with the Llodos Plague, which had rapidly spread across the western grazelands. Both Naryu Virian and Varon Davel were dispatched to uncover the source of this plague, ending up in the city-state of Narsis, which had been blockaded to prevent the disease from moving into the city. Councilor Ralden, leader of Narsis, had also hired the Vestige to uncover the source, who had also reported to Giron Sadri, an advisor of the Councilor. When Sadri sent the agent to a Maulborn camp at Lake Hlaalu, he had sent Naryu to assassinate the agent — though this failed when the two decided to team up. In the end, the two were able to uncover Giron Sadri's plot to poison Narsis, promptly executing the Maulborn agent. This would be the first time the pair would work together, eventually blossoming into a strong relationship. However, the Llodos Plague continued to spread towards Mournhold, and so the two would work together to prevent the plague from passing through the Obsidian Gorge, with help from House Hlaalu.Events in "Unwanted Guests"Events in "Tracking the Plague" The Mournhold Investigation & the Maulborn's Plot The battle at Obsidian Gorge was fought between House Hlaalu and the Maulborn under the command of Merdyndril. Maulborn had set up barriers within the ruins, which had protected them from the plague. Captain Diiril utilized archers to destroy the crates in the lower basin, which contained the disease. Naryu ordered the archers to fire from a cliff while the agent defended them from the Maulborn horde. Eventually, the plague was released throughout the Gorge, with many being killed by it. Naryu had fortunately escaped the Gorge before it could affect her, but the agent remained, murdering Merdyndril in the ancient ruins. With the antidote in hand, the diseased were cured, and the Llodos Plague was ended, though the Maulborn still intends to attack Mournhold, especially with the sudden influx of visitors. And so, Naryu and the Agent team up to uncover the Maulborn, beginning with the House Dres stationed on the outskirts of the city. Through coercion, the two were lead to the Mournhold Underground, where they discovered a large militia of Maulborn that intend to raid the city for Veloth's Judgement. Before they were able to escape, Almalexia appeared herself, exterminating the Maulborn. With the plague dealt with and the Maulborn threat over in Mournhold. Naryu left Deshaan to continue her writs, but this would not be the last time she would see the Agent.Events in "Payback"Events in "A Favor Returned"Events in "The Mournhold Underground" Diplomatic Dilemma in Eastmarch; Contract: Dhalen Sometime later, Naryu is dispatched to the frozen region of Eastmarch in Skyrim along with a writ to kill Dhalen, a Breton alchemist that experiments with Daedric magic. Dhalen was situated in Fort Amol, which is where the leadership of the Ebonheart Pact were gathering. And so Naryu tagged along with the Dunmeri delegation with General Yeveth Noramil, the Dunmeri leader of the Pact. Around this time, Jorunn the Skald-King's brother Fildgor Strong-Prince had resurfaced, interrupting the Konunleikar and posing a threat to both his brother and the Pact. It was at this point she reunited with the agent, whom she worked with to uncover the suspicious action in Fort Amol. Eventually, it was revealed that Lord Vurlop of Amol had betrayed the Pact, allowing Dhalen to poison Jorunn with the foulest of magic. With Dhalen and Vurlop dead, the Pact needed to save the king. Naryu's contract was complete, and so she parted ways with her friend, continuing her usual work.Events in "The Pride of a Prince" The Seven Secretives; Contract: Vonos Bero & Rythe Verano As time went on, the Morag Tong had grown exponentially, being used frequently within Dunmeri society, ever since the eventful assassination of Reman Cyrodiil III and Versidue Shaie in 1E 2920. Naryu Virian had taken upon the honorable writs issued by Grandmaster Rythe Verano. Virian was to assassinate members of the Seven Secretives, high-ranking members of the Morag Tong that have betrayed their brethren, or so she was told. Later that night, Naryu rummaged through Verano's office, learning of the Grandmaster's plot against the Seven, using them as a scapegoat for his crimes. With the help of the Warden, Boldekh, Naryu assassinated Rythe at the grotto of Mudan Ruins. Naryu took his skull with her as she assassinated the Seven Secretives. Its members were scattered throughout Tamriel, and so Virian traveled the provinces, beginning in her homeland of Vvardenfell with her first contact, Vonos Bero, son of a House Hlaalu noble. Bero had traveled all over the island, taking up various identities such as "Ulamadash the Merry Tinker", evading Naryu. Eventually, he had reached the northeastern edge of the Ashlands, taking refuge in the ruins of Bthuand. In the end, Bero was killed by Nayru, who would leave Vvardenfell for the distant wastelands of Craglorn, Hammerfell, where she would have to confront her second target.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/naryu-vvardenfell-before Naryu's Journal — Vvardenfell, Before][https://www.imperial-library.info/content/naryu-vvardefell Naryu's Journal — Vvardenfell] The Seven Secretives; Contracts: Odral Quintayn & Vuldronu Oth Naryu arrived in Craglorn through the township of Belkarth, after taking a caravan via the Dragonstar Caravan Company. Her next target was Odral Quintayn, her adoptive brother and well-versed alchemist of the Morag Tong. Quintayn was hidden within the ranks of the Scaled Court, a group in Upper Craglorn that followed Malazar, the Serpent Constellation, taking the name of Menden Flot and becoming the Regent of Roiling Concoctions. Quintayn had involved himself in the creation of Mantikora. Naryu swiftly dispatched him after the birth of the Mantikora. With Quintayn dead, she traveled to the east beyond Elinhir to the Imperial City at the heart of Cyrodiil. There, Naryu killed Vuldronu Oth, who had taken refuge amidst the chaos of the Planemeld, within the throne room of White-Gold Tower. With both women disguised as Dremora warriors, Naryu killed Oth as she passed behind a pillar. She caught the books Oth had been carrying and dissolved them outside in a pit of Azure Plasm. With three down, Naryu took to the northern wastes of Wrothgar, the home of the Orsimer.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/naryu-imperial-city Naryu's Journal — Imperial City] The Seven Secretives; Contracts: Rels & Myvryna Llothri Naryu traveled to the Morkul Stronghold in Wrothgar, which had the only dropbox in Wrothgar for the Morag Tong. Her target was the husband-wife team of Rels Llothri and Myvryna Llothri. The couple had no idea about an assassin tracking the Seven Secretives, and so Rels traversed all of Wrothgar, leaving Pariah Scamps while Myvryna had left for Orsinium. Naryu traveled all throughout Eastern Wrothgar, from the settlement of Fharun to the ruins of Zthenganaz until she had finally caught him in Paragon's Remembrance, where Rels was hidden among the Malacath Fanatics. Rels had the upper hand on Naryu, attempting the "Crescendo on the Fiddle" technique on her neck, but Naryu succeeded in using "Gutting the Trout." Naryu narrowly escaped and traveled to Orsinium, where Myvryna took on the persona of an Orc. She was a master of disguise, taking the name of Algutha gra-Varda and working at the House of Orsimer Glories. Myvryna had taken the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw from the house, which was mistakenly called the Helm of Kharag gro-Khar. With the helm, Myvryna fled to the north at the Bloody Knoll, where Naryu killed her. With the couple dead, Naryu traveled south to the waters of the Abecean Sea.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/naryu-wrothgar Naryu's Journal — Wrothgar][https://www.imperial-library.info/content/naryu-orsinium Naryu's Journal — Orsinium] The Seven Secretives; Contract: Tlera Verano Naryu Virian landed on the shores of Hew's Bane via the smuggler's hideout of Shark's Teeth Grotto, with a writ to kill Tlera Verano, daughter of the Morag Tong Grandmaster. Verano was last seen in this region, residing in the city-state of Abah's Landing. Virian disguised herself as a Redguard laborer, scoping out the entire city from the sewers to the streets for the guild's chief accountant. Her search first took her to Hubalajad Palace and eventually the Thieves Den, the home of the local Thieves Guild. It was here at the Den, Naryu discovered Tlera dead, only to find out that it was a body-double, meant to stop her in her tracks. Naryu found a journal in Tlera's shop, which described her desire for the Aurbical Abacus, an artifact belonging to Khoshira, Priestess of Zeht and sister-in-law to Prince Hubalajad. She was buried in the catacombs of Bahraha's Gloom, the Hubalajad family tomb. It is here the Abacus was found and where Tlera Verano would also be found. Deep in the tomb, Naryu encountered Tlera and a Mournful Aegis. With the Aegis tearing Verano to shreds, Naryu smashed the Abacus and left Hammerfell for the Gold Coast and the city-state of Kvatch.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/naryu-hews-bane Naryu's Journal — Hew's Bane] The Seven Secretives; Contract: Dathus Ildram At the time of Naryu's arrival, the Dark Brotherhood had begun to make their appearance well known, bringing the attention of the Order of the Hour and killing Fortunata ap Dugal in Anvil. Naryu had traveled to the local outlaws refuge, where she was eventually led to clues about her next target, Dathus Ildram, who posed as a House Hlaalu agent to the Gold Coast Trading Company. As time went on, Naryu had learned of the Brotherhood's presence in the Gold Coast, even meeting the Vestige from back in Eastmarch. Naryu needed to kill Ildram at Castle Kvatch, but did not want the attention going to her and the Morag Tong. And so, she tasked her friend with infiltrating Castle Kvatch with her, allowing her to kill him and have her friend take the glory for the Brotherhood. With Ildram dead, the two went their separate ways, but Naryu learned that Ildram in Kvatch was a body-double, with the real one still at large. And so, Naryu followed her lovely vagabond to the Brotherhood Sanctuary, to find more, only to be encountered by Speaker Terenus. Terenus would then point the way to the Enclave of the Hourglass, where Ildram was hiding and only to leave for Knightsgrave. It was there, Virian killed Ildram and ended the Seven Secretives. Naryu Virian would return to Vvardenfell, to hand in the contracts. But before this, she had some more business on the Gold Coast, with her darling friend and another long-time friend.Events in "A Cordial Collaboration"[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/naryu-gold-coast Naryu's Journal – Gold Coast] The Sweetroll Killer & the Foreboding Future A serial killer dubbed the Sweetroll Killer had begun to appear throughout the Gold Coast, leaving a Sweetroll as their calling card. The killer leaves a Sweetroll to their victims, letting them know that they are targeted. Naryu was given a Sweetroll, leading her to investigate the matter. She had left notes throughout Kvatch to lure the killer out of hiding, but failed. Her friend and Eyes of the Queen agent, Razum-dar, followed her message to her safe house, where they confronted each other. Naryu was surprised to see her friend, and they threatened each other with death until they understood their motives. Razum-dar and Naryu reunited, deciding to work with their mutual friend on uncovering the Sweetroll Killer. After several steps, the three encountered the killer, Louna, at her farmstead outside of Anvil. Louna was a member of the Fate-Bearers, a group that can look towards the future, and kill all the people that would cause the world's demise. Louna told Naryu that her daughter would lead to the world's destruction, hence why she was given a sweetroll. Louna's fate was dealt with by Naryu's friend, but it is unknown whether she was spared or killed. But regardless, the Sweetroll Killer's spree was over, and Naryu returned to Vvardenfell.Events in "The Sweetroll Killer" The Death of Ulran Releth & Veya's Wrath Naryu returned to Vvardenfell at a bad time, as Ulran Releth had been exiled by House Redoran, and his sister Veya Releth needed help finding her brother. Naryu had inducted Veya into the Morag Tong, considering her skills with a blade, and so was under Naryu's supervision. Veya went into hiding, first at the cavern of Mallapi, while Naryu continued her writs and investigated the situation. While assassinating Curate Sneg at the ruins of Ashurnibibi, Naryu encountered the Vestige, who was hired by Eris Releth to find his daughter. Despite their times together, Naryu needed to trust her friend before letting them meet with Veya. After retrieving a registry in Balmora, Naryu felt that they were trustworthy, and so her friend was able to meet Veya. While the two were talking, Naryu entered Mallapi, telling them that they need to leave, as the Warclaws were close. Naryu stayed behind in case the Warclaws entered. Eventually, the three reunited on the outskirts of Kudanat Mine, where the both the Ashlanders and Ulran resided in. Deep in the mine, the three discovered Ulran's corpse as well as a Memory Stone, which led to further investigation into this plot against Ulran.Events in "Fleeing the Past"Events in "Of Faith and Family" Sometime later, Naryu received a writ for Councilor Dolvara Arenim, who was meeting illegally with both House Hlaalu and House Dres to bring about slavery in Pact territory. Veya was convinced that Dolvara had intel on Ulran, and so she sent their mutual friend to help Naryu in the mission. Fortunately, Naryu knew that Veya would convince them to come, and so she waited for them, going about their mission and encountering Dolvara. It was revealed that Ulran was murdered by Captain Brivan, as a loyalty test to House Redoran and that the test was commissioned by both Veya and Ulran's father, Eris Releth. Because of this, Veya was hellbent on killing Eris, escaping the hideout in Balmora to deal with both Brivan and Eris. Both Naryu and the mutual followed suit, being able to incapacitate Veya, but could not save both Eris and Brivan. Before the three could leave, High Councilor Meriath offered them a proposition, to keep this under the rug and never bring it up again. With Ashur healing Veya, Naryu was left with the grim choice of either killing Veya or sending her away to make amends. Veya's fate is unknown, but what happened in Balmora had finally been resolved. Sometime later when her friend defeated Barbas in the Clockwork City, Naryu was invited to the ceremony at Vivec City, where Vivec himself congratulated both her friend and Barilzar. This was the last time both Naryu and the Vestige would see each other, both contemplating their future and Naryu confessing her affection towards her friend. Naryu continued her career as a Morag Tong assassin.Events in "A Purposeful Writ"Events in "Family Reunion" Legacy Naryu Virian's exploits have been compared to the legendary hero Investigator Vale, which is quite accurate as she had helped end the Llodos Plague in Deshaan, saved the king of the Ebonheart Pact, and even ended the spree of the Sweetroll Killer. Naryu's fate is largely unknown, but there are some likely possibilities. It may be assumed that like her father before, Naryu continued through the ranks of the Morag Tong, ultimately retiring in Vounoura, where other Morag Tong agents retired. Throughout her time with her the Vestige, her "darling vagabond," she hints at a quiet life in a cabin in the woods with them, which could have happened, along with her retirement in Vounoura. Although, should Veya's endeavors become revealed to the world, Naryu would be hunted by the Morag Tong since she was responsible for her. Not to mention, Veya killed without a writ. She either died by their hands, or was on the run for the rest of her life. Louna's message to Naryu, "Her fate is the worst of all. Her daughter causes the world to burn. Or she could. The future is a fluid thing," refers to Veya Releth, who would eventually arrive at Isle of Summerset, becoming Nocturnal's champion. Veya adopted the name of Tundilwen, taking hold of a corrupted version of the Dawnbreaker and using it against her mutual friend, Naryu's "darling vagabond" and their friends. Veya was initially killed by the agent but was later resurrected in a vile, corrupted shadow form to protect Transparent Law from them. Eventually, both Veya and Nocturnal were defeated when the agent stabbed Transparent Law with the Dawnbreaker. Veya's fate is unknown; she could have likely been cast off to Evergloam, due to her loyalty to Nocturnal. This event was prophecized by the Fate-Bearers, but it, fortunately, did not come to fruition. Whether Naryu learned about the events at the Crystal Tower is unknown. Gallery Naryu's Morag Tong Costume.png|Naryu Virian circa 2E 583. Naryu Virian.png|Naryu Virian circa 2E 582. Naryu Virian (Legends).png|Naryu Virian in . Trivia *Naryu Virian's assassination of Rythe Verano is shown in the trailer, where she and the Warden, Boldekh are chasing Verano through the Mudan Ruins and encountered a Dwarven Colossus. Naryu's Journal mentions the events afterward. Appearances * ** ** ** * Category:Lore: Dunmer Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Morag Tong Members